Usuario discusión:Frnco14/Archivo 5
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Frnco14. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Dialga palkia (Discusión) 03:24 3 dic 2009 Hola ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 15:01 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :Puedes editar en lo que quieras, pero intenta que no sea copiado de otros sitios; aunque también te digo que se centra especialmente en los torneos. De todas formas, tu ayuda es bienvenida. Saludos, --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 15:57 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Te hecho un combate Soy carlos y he visto que tu equipo pokemon es bueno.Te hecho Dime tu codigo de amigo y quedamos a una hora.Mi codigo de amigo es 2535-4927-9775. Soy de España,Castilla la Mancha ¿y tu? hechamos el combate ahora ya esta bien hola quieres ser mi amigo que los rotom te acompañen 21:40 21 ene 2010 (UTC) mi code friend 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA que los rotom te acompañen 14:05 22 ene 2010 (UTC) si ahora mismo que los rotom te acompañen 17:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) individual que los rotom te acompañen 17:19 22 ene 2010 (UTC) lo siento se me bloqueo la ds que los rotom te acompañen 17:27 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale que los rotom te acompañen 17:34 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ok lo dejare apuntado en mi pagina usuario. Pero que sepas que el viernes que viene te voy a ganar que los rotom te acompañen 17:37 22 ene 2010 (UTC) si que los rotom te acompañen 21:08 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:combate Ola soy carlos la ultima vez hubo un problema pero cuando quieras te hecho un combateCarlos96 22:32 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Echamos el combate ya,mi codigo es 5457 0731 7015y el nick Carlos, pon el tuyo.Es una batalla 6 pokemons contra 6.no hay reglas.Carlos96 19:42 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Individual, conectate al wifi. yo initoCarlos96 19:49 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Los saco de el esmeralda, pero tambien se pueden sacar del Rubi,Zafiro.En el parque compiCarlos96 08:45 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Munchlax Munchlax no está bien realizado. Si no lo acabas ponle la Plantilla:Incompleto (más info en Ayuda:Plantillas). Además regístrate en el Proyecto Poké-especies para colaborar mejor en artículos de este tipo. Consultate el modelo de la tabla según el tipo de pokémon. Salu2 [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 21:42 23 ene 2010 (UTC) MEDALLA Para ganar la medalla Vista tienes que enfrentarte a mi en un combate 1 contra 1...AnGeL 10:08 24 ene 2010 (UTC) amigos.. OK, ¿qué pokémon quieres que te ponga? I´m shiny| 14:47 24 ene 2010 (UTC) El Viernes que viene puedo a las 6 en españa o a las 7 tambien y a las 8 y 9.¿Cuándo quieres?.Será una batalla de un Pokemon contra uno.AnGeL 20:30 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Batalla Vale, con la batalla pero te la echo en el fin de semana por que no tengo mucho tiempo los dias normales.Carlos96 14:20 25 ene 2010 (UTC) o.K si quieres hecharle ahora, yo puedo. '''Nick:' ANGEL Código de amigo: 2493 5374 6654. AnGeL 14:24 25 ene 2010 (UTC) YA Tu invitas yo ya estoy.AnGeL 14:34 25 ene 2010 (UTC)Uno contra uno recuerda.AnGeL 14:34 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Individual uno contra uno.AnGeL 14:37 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Leete las normas del gimnasio. UN POKÉMON CONTRA UNO.AnGeL 14:38 25 ene 2010 (UTC) No vas a ganar la medalla por que no te HAS LEIDO LAS NORMAS DEL GIMNASIO.Gimnasio Vista Oro AnGeL 14:41 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Mira lleva un Pokémon ahora SOLO UNO y te hacho la revancha si ganas te doy la medalla.AnGeL 14:46 25 ene 2010 (UTC) No puedo hacharte otro. Puedes coger tu la medalla no quiero editar tu página de usuario.AnGeL 14:58 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Cógela tu que no quiero fastidiar tu página de usuario.AnGeL 15:05 25 ene 2010 (UTC)Aquí te la dejo y deja de mandarme mensajes.thumb AnGeL 15:05 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Claro que lo regalo.Atte:pkpkmpkm 00:49 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro que por mi aceptaria Pero como dicen las reglas de Gimnasio Dorado debes primero retar al asistente o que el me aconseje que si eres un buen retador....consultalo con el...esta en la sección asistentes de dicha pag.--Zenny 19:41 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Oye si me quieres retar necesito que me digas donde vives para ajustar la hora.Atte:pkpkmpkm 22:37 26 ene 2010 (UTC) A y para lo del premio necesitas leer todo el articulo para saberlo si claro pero deja me investigar la hora--pkpkmpkm 21:10 27 ene 2010 (UTC) sobre la medalla bueno el que da la medalla es polo no yo, si quieres contactarlo aqui esta el enlace de usuario: Usuario_Discusión:Víctor_Alfaro_Rudilla el solo puede batallar los sabados y domingos. cualquier otra cosa me avisas, adios AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 21:44 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Batalla Bien, lucharé contigo, pero hemos de concertar la hora y el día. También hay que tener en cuenta que la hora varía de tu país al mío. Polo 15:05 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Luchemos, pues. Polo 15:08 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Polo 116185442528 Te espero en el wi-fi, y, por cierto, la medalla que ganaste es la medalla vista. Polo 15:14 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Necesito tu autorización para poner mi medalla en tu pág. de usuario. Y, otra cosa. Eres muy fuerte, así que, ¿por qué no te haces líder de gimnasio? Seguro que serías muy buen líder. Sólo tendrías que fundar una ciudad y su gimnasio. Polo 15:34 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Pichu Claro que si!!!! pero no te lo puedo dar ahora x que no encuentro mi DS xDDDDDDDDDDDD! elige el genero sera LV 1 porfavor cuidalo mucho. Posiblemente te lo de mañana! Ok un macho! Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 02:14 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro! Si quieres puede ser una batalla x la medalla venisow! mi gimnasio! serias el primero en conseguirla, bueno he aqui las reglas del gimnasio. Batalla 3 VS 3 Prohibidos legends ataques 1 Hit KO, focus sash,oran berry y sitrus berry ah y falso tortazo. Si quieres una batalla normal esta bien! se que he puesto muchas reglas xD avisame Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 02:18 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Quieres que la batalla sea por la medalla venisow? OK pero dejame encontrar la DS y hacemos la batalla mañana a que hora??? ah y en donde vives? Yo vivo en venezuela y llego del cole a las 12:45 pm a que horas puedes hacer la batalla? No mejor a la 1:30 x que llego a la casa coo a la 1:00 y tengo que buscar la DS. Revancha Algún día tenemos que echar una revancha. Pero sin niveles. Polo 12:00 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Batalla. acepto tu reto mi codigo de amigo es: 0775 2708 7858 agregame como Vicho bye y saludos usuario:Elvicho007 PD:Tendria que ser hoy la Batalla la batalla puede ser ahora mismo, puede ser en 2 horas. Dime tu la hora pero tendria que ser hoy porqe mañana voy a viajar asi qe me dices la hora que te apetesca y tambien tu pais (porqe en otros paises la hora es distinta a la de mi pais) bye y saludos usuario:Elvicho007 ok conectate ahora. estare esperando bye y saludos usuario:Elvicho007 error hubo un error de conexion metete de nuevo. algo pasa ¿Estas cerca de tu router? yo estoy en frente pero a cada rato se desconecta. oye... ¿lo intentamos una vez mas? y mejor si tienes msn damelo porqe esto de mandar mensajes es muy lento Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y gana sus fabulosos premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 22:41 30 ene 2010 (UTC) re claro,ahorita toy disponiblepkpkmpkm 17:12 1 feb 2010 (UTC) solo dime tu nombre y clave amigo tu querias retar al lider? ya informe tu victoria a zeledi,buena pelea luego hacemos otra que me faltaron algunos de mis pokes nivel100pkpkmpkm 17:42 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Supe de tu victoria Segun mi asistente, diste buena batalla, ya puedes luchar conmigo cuando gustes...,cabe destacar que si pierdes no tendras que volver a luchar con mi asistente, en los gimnasios de los juegos no tienes que volver a luchar con las personas de ahi...jajja, bueno, suerte.....--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:26 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues... Si quiere ahora--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:59 1 feb 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo...aqui estan mis datos: NICK: Zenny, y mi code es: 3223 4679 5611, recuerda las reglas: 5 vs 5, batalla doble y como maximo 1 legendario...te espero en el club Wi-Fi...suerte--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:11 1 feb 2010 (UTC) De nivel 100, a, creo que cometi un error con mi nick....en realidad es : ZENNY (con mayuscula...jejje)....ya estoy en la sala wi-fi...te espero.....--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:28 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Bien hecho... Diste exelente batalla, eres dificil de vencer, tan pronto recibas este mensaje te otorgare la medalla, y otro bono, lograste conseguir al charizard shiny ganandome con 2 pokemones de sopbra....deseas tenerlo????.saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:02 1 feb 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo...solo esperame ttantito...quedate en el salón wi-fi con el pokemon cualqera que me quieras dar.....esperamwe tantito--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:19 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo esta, aunque lamento la demora....estuve muy ocupado en los ultimos min., bueno, disfruta al charizard Si claro si de ya estas disponible okPkmpkmpkm 21:37 2 feb 2010 (UTC) No sabre decirte Lo que pasa es que no e tenido una batalla con tacomon, infringia unas reglas del gimnasio que le prohibian luchar conmigo...no sabre decirte, pero como quiera pronto luchare con el, hasta luego....--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:25 3 feb 2010 (UTC) hola Votame en usuario del mes, porfi que los rotom te acompañen 13:47 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola 8º gym Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante... soy el líder. Eres de los más poderosos. Quisiera que fueras aprendiz Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:52 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Si puede ser mañan a las 12 o per ahi.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 09:37 6 feb 2010 (UTC) OK Te elijo porque eres muy fuerte. Serás el 5º aprendiz. Dime si aceptas Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 12:10 6 feb 2010 (UTC) respuesta si claro que se tu amigo pero te aviso que no tengo wifi y ¿que te hizo querer ser mi amigo?N 15:16 6 feb 2010 (UTC) si hay cerca pero estos dias estoy no me dejan salir si quieres algun pokemon o una batalla pregunta con tiempo para ver si puedoN 16:06 6 feb 2010 (UTC) el mario kart de la ds o wiiN 17:39 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye Voy a estor hoy hasta las tantas conectao y mañana por la mañana. 2 CONTRA 2. DOBLE Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Oye Voy a estor hoy hasta las tantas conectao y mañana por la mañana. 2 CONTRA 2. DOBLE Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:07 6 feb 2010 (UTC) disculpa oye diculpa por no presenhtarme pero tuve un accidente en la mañana y por eso no me presente por estar el dia en el hospital--balo 03:02 7 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Sí. La cuestión es esa,,, de todas formas ofrécete como su aprendiz, .. Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:28 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio estelar y liga de Tempestaoscura ¿El líder del gimnasio estelar no concede combates? A mí me concedió uno el viernes pasado. En fin, quería decirte que si ganas otra medalla, podrás luchar en la liga de Tempestaoscura. Del gimnasio Venisow va a encargarse Tacomon. Polo 14:39 10 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Hola olle todavia Pokemon Shiny no me a dicho que puedo ser el lider--balo 21:16 10 feb 2010 (UTC) El líder es Jarff1998, pero como no está disponible, Tacomon se ocupa.Polo 19:10 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Shiny me dijo que le parecía bien, y le he dejado un mensaje para que se lo diga Polo 19:20 11 feb 2010 (UTC) No Aun no acabo, te informare más tarde sobre el Torneo. Te dejo. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? RE: Regis Te los tienes que transferir al parque compi o, si tienes el platino, conseguir al regigigas promocional de nivel 100 e ir a la cámara secreta del monte corona. Polo 13:46 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo tengo a regirock y regigigas, pero no a regice ni a registeel. Y he visto que te interesan los shinys. Tengo unos cuantos. Polo 14:10 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Adopción ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Archivo:Roserade_Pt_hembra.png, para conocer sus ataques pregunta a The Masters IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:54 12 feb 2010 (UTC) shinies Darkrai, heatran, metagross, bellosom...Polo 19:05 12 feb 2010 (UTC) lucha, lucha que los rotom te acompañen 19:42 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Darkrai shiny Bueno, algún pokémon legendario que no tuviera o un pokémon de nivel 100 me gustaría. Polo 14:54 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Tengo a groudon y latios, pero no en shinys. Y te digo esto porque creo que puede interesarte: Carlos96 busca sustituto en su gimnasio. Polo 15:29 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Bueno, el Ho-ho me interesa. Polo 15:41 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí Polo 15:45 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Necesito un momento para configurar la Ds.Polo 15:49 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Polo 1161 8544 2528 Estoy en el wifi. Polo 16:21 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí, métete en el wifi. Polo 16:22 13 feb 2010 (UTC) No, sólo se ha pasado por mi blog. Si no te cae muy bien, mira mi blog.Polo 17:06 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues deja un comentario en el blog. Polo 17:20 13 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Te hace un combate?Polo 17:21 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí, ahora (si te viene bien). Polo 17:25 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Entonces, ¿sí o no?Polo 17:29 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Vota en Usuario del mesPolo 17:32 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Una pregunta Ya lo sabía lo de Arceus Pollote que es administrador y Burócrata aquí solo con 5 ediciones. No estaba en ese momento en la wikia, ya que llegué el 20 de noviembre aquí..... Pregunta a DP, que es el fundador IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 20:55 13 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Medalla Venisow El líder no está disponible, pero Tacomon le está sustituyendo, lucha con él para conseguirla. Polo 17:34 16 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Bueno sera :) --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 17:13 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :Pues dime tu cuando --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 20:02 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Re:¿Que paso? Oye franco conectate mas seguido al MSN, o mejor a los mas arriba de la pantalla aparece una opcion qe dice "mas" le ases clik le pones organizard widgets y te van a aparecer unas opciones ases clik en la del chat y ya puedes hablar con la gente que este conectada yo no estaba en atofagas cuando pao estaba en santigo de visitas solamente e podido comunicarme con mi tia toda mi familia vice en santiago exepto mi mama papa (que estan separados) hemana y madrastra mi mama no le paso nada porque ella esta en argentina mi papa hermana y madrastra tampoco porqe estabamos todos juntos. Oye... y como estas tu? como esta todo por alla? tienes que contarme. Vicho OK OK, vale, tú te puedes encargar de ello. I Love Shinies - Shiny City 17:26 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí, tienen que luchar contra todos los aprendices I Love Shinies - Shiny City 19:39 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Sólo I.E.P que se la tuve que dar por ser el aprendiz mas fuerte del gimnasio. Hay gente que ya retó pero todos han perdido =) I Love Shinies - Shiny City 19:45 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale, créalo.... Serás el encargado :) I Love Shinies - Shiny City 19:52 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Laboratorio y clonacion Vi eso y como la imagen era un poco fea cree una,espero que te guste :) Archivo:Laboratorio_para_franco.png --'Dialga' Palkia 03:03 1 mar 2010 (UTC) OK, me parece buena idea, dime como han de ser ;) I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:19 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Batalla bueno cuando kieras, si me ves en el chat, o viceversa, programamos el combate, por sierto mi unik regla es q solo YO uso legendarios (solo 2) Batalla Bueno cuando kieras, si me ves en el chat, o viceversa, programamos el combate, por sierto mi unik regla es q solo YO uso legendarios (solo 2!!) The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 20:32 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Cambio de planes Ahora se puede luchar en la Liga 2010 con 4 medallas. Ya puedes apuntarte si quieres. Polo 20:34 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Sí Ya, no podemos tolerar lo del Pokésav. Cuando acabe los puntos, te digo cómo son las plantillas para que tras cada clonación los des. I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:49 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Error En tu página C.C.P,pone: *Por clonar un Pokémon Legendario de evento shiny,50 puntos. No hay ningún Pokémon legendario shiny que se pueda conseguir por evento.En europa siempre lo han dado directamente y sin ningún objeto para llegar al lugar donde estan,por lo tanto,no puedes guardar y reiniciar hasta que te salga shinyEsperando HG/SS.. 15:05 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Las plantillas de los puntos I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:07 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Perfectamente, yo tengo un darkrai shiny, que he descubierto que puede ser americano I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 18:02 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Tienes trabajo en el C.C.P I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:53 3 mar 2010 (UTC) lucha, lucha que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 18:14 3 mar 2010 (UTC) espero que salga bien este que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 18:16 3 mar 2010 (UTC) ok que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 18:19 3 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Shiny Tranquilo; ya los doy yo. Tú te encargas de clonarlos y yo de dar los puntos I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 19:25 3 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Muchas gracias te queria preguntar si podían ser más pokes o si podía elegir el número de veces: Si se puede así entonces quiero a: Deoxys y Regigigas - 3 veces a Deoxys y 2 a Regigigas Si no entonces: Deoxys, 3 o 4 veces Gracias ^^ Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif What's up? ... no me sale el inglés 21:39 3 mar 2010 (UTC) :Vale. Una pregunta, ¿A quien le tengo que dar el Pokémon? Me puede hacer dos clones? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 18:16 4 mar 2010 (UTC) :: No, no tengo prisa. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 18:33 4 mar 2010 (UTC) pues quiero quiero clonar un pokemon de evento EVENTO que trae la el liston clasico puedes o tambien quiero un clon de electrivare de evento tambien dice donde lo capturaron pokemon eve nt pero este no trae cinta clasica o un arceus shiny que yo mismo me las arregle para tener la flauta azur--Balo Me vas a contar algo 21:27 4 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Hola Franco, me gustaria a ayudarte a clonar PKM o aser alguna otra cosa en el C.C.P, pero tngo el Platino i creo q alli no se pueden clonar Pokes, si supieras alguna otra forma no se si me la pdrias decir, espero tu respuesta sobre formar parte del C.C.P . Saludos!!! The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 01:32 5 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Podrias clonarme el arceus+un shaymin shiny+un charmander shiny? --'Dialga' Palkia 02:10 5 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Me alegro. Sobre la cuestión, te digo que sólo puedes clonar 1 vez una especie concreta de Pkmn. Sobre lo de Coke, si nos podría ayudar. I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:42 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias, puedes darmelos porfa. Espero tu respuesta Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 21:39 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Clonar Me puedes clonar mi Darkrai,.??[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 22:12 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Reversor Hola. Te he vuelto reversor de Dialgapedia. Esto te permite la funcion de deshacer rapidamente las ediciones vandalicas, o solo mantenimiento. Saludos, 03:21 8 mar 2010 (UTC) No No,no tenía ni idea ya que yo vivo en una urbanización :) I Love Shinies @team 15:43 8 mar 2010 (UTC) xD juas juas siiii y ahora podre bloquear a todos los que me caigan mal *cof* Shiny *cof* salu22222222222222 xD Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 21:34 8 mar 2010 (UTC) : muajajajaja >=D Bravo Me alegro de tu victoria. si quieres ser mi aprendiz, comunícamelo :) thumb|La medalla Venisow, la más antigua. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 01:44 13 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P. ¿Puedes clonar ahora mis Pokémon? Son un Larvitar y un Tauros shinies.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 18:27 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :¿Cuándo me pasas mis Pokémon?--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 19:49 13 mar 2010 (UTC) No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me falta que me clones dos Pokémon más. Sé que la otra vez no pudiste por algunos problemas, así que te pregunto, ¿podrías hacerlo ahora? --Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 18:16 21 mar 2010 (UTC) :De acuerdo, es que me parecía raro de que no se actualizará el C.C.P. Saludos.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 13:59 22 mar 2010 (UTC) clonacion mira franco te voy a dar a mis tres perros legendarios solo una copia de cada uno esta bien cuando puedas me los das gracias Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 23:35 13 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Gracias por decírmelo, no lo recordaba. En cuanto a lo del combate, ya lucharemos. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:15 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Te he convertido en administrador, dado tu esfuerzo en el proyecto. Saludos, 01:28 28 mar 2010 (UTC) :Solo administrador. 16:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Que bien! Espero que cumplas bien con el cargo ;) Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 13:38 30 mar 2010 (UTC) dHola! ^^ Hola Franco! Sí que te recuerdo,te vi en el chat de Wikidex un par de veces xDD. Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga ^^, ¿pero te importaría que te pusiera en mi lista de amigos de Wikidex? Por cierto,¿qué pokémon te pongo? Saludos!--**Crys** 18:44 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola! A mí ponme a Typhlosion,pero una cosa...Como no soy de esta wiki sólo te pondré en mi lista de Wikidex,¿no te importa no? Un saludo! :) --**Crys** 11:11 31 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué hicimos mal? El terremoto en Chile, del que tenemos aquí tres usuarios, la ola asesina/tsunami en las Costas de Barcelona, dónde vivía yo hace un mes.... y por si fuera poco ahora los desprendimientos de tierra en Perú. Espero que todo vaya bien por tu país.... Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? BlogEn DialgaPedia.. 16:42 3 abr 2010 (UTC)